forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Drizzt Do'Urden
| ageyear = 1479 | dob = 1297 | alignment = Neutral good | patron deity = Mielikki | source = FRCS | page = 177 | born in = Menzoberranzan }} Drizzt Do'Urden (full name Drizzt Daermon N'a'shezbaernon Do'Urden) is an atypical drow who has forsaken both the evil ways of his people and their home in the Underdark. He is one of few drow known to live on the surface. Appearance Drizzt Do'Urden is a drow. He stands at about 5′6″, (1.68m) and weighs about 130 pounds (59 kg). His handsome features are sharp and well proportioned and like other drow, Drizzt's skin is black and his stark white hair is long, thick, and flowing. His eyes are a lavender hue (quite different from the drow race's typical red, even when he uses his infravision, which normally causes eyes to glow red) and seem to glow fiercely when he is angry or determined. He normally wears a forest-green cloak and high black boots, with a necklace attached to a white unicorn head, the symbol of his goddess, Mielikki. This symbol was crafted for him by his good friend Regis from scrimshaw (bone of the knuckle-headed trout found in Icewind Dale) . It has been many years since Drizzt first ventured into the surface world, but his vision, accustomed to the pitch-blackness of the Underdark, has greatly adapted to the bright surface world, so now when using his infravision, the images, if held for a prolonged period of time, cause headaches and other strained symptoms . At present he is in the neighborhood of 200 years old, having been born in 1297 DR . It is common knowledge that the average lifespan of a drow can be around 700, but accounting for displacement of the natural drow habitat, it is yet to be seen if his potential lifespan will be reached. Personality Thoughtful and sensitive to others, Drizzt holds himself to the highest ideals but does not expect the same of others. He credits Catti-brie for imparting cultural awareness and tolerance upon him. Ever alert for treachery and danger, he speaks little but is apt to be polite (if terse) in his dealings. A perfectionist who yearns to be accepted into places and groups and to make friends widely, Drizzt is haunted by the danger he brings to those he befriends thanks to the scrutiny of the clerics of Lolth and his other foes (notably the demon Errtu and the human assassin Artemis Entreri). Those he meets perceive him as having a grim manner. The Hunter On relatively rare occasions, Drizzt had regressed into a bestial and instinctive state of mind in which he has identified as the Hunter. The first time this happened was after Drizzt had fled from Menzoberranzan and was living in the wilds of the Underdark. For those 10 years, he came close to being completely overwhelmed by this animalistic personality, but began learning to master it when he came close to harming some Svirfneblin children . In the heat of battle, when his friends seemed to be in great danger or when he was alone in the wilderness, Drizzt would occasionally lose control over himself or give in to the urges of the 'Hunter' such as when he went back to his homeland to prevent harm from coming to his friends in the book Starless Night and when, during the war with King Obould Many-Arrows and his horde of orcs Drizzt had thought Bruenor dead, and wasn't certain if his other friends were alive. When Drizzt is the Hunter, he reaches his physical apex, his skills honed to their utmost peak. His scimitars are like extensions of his own arms, and his senses are heightened beyond their normal capacity. Equipment Drizzt's favorite weapon is the scimitar, and he carries two, nicknamed Twinkle and Icingdeath. He also carries a unique Figurine of Wondrous Power which summons his black panther companion Guenhwyvar . The drow wears a pair of bracers of the blinding strike (obtained from Dantrag Baenre, weapon master of the first house of Menzoberranzan who challenged and lost to Drizzt) around his ankles, making him incredibly quick on his feet. He chose to wear them on his legs instead of his arms because when the enchantment combined with his natural speed, his sword swings became too fast for him to control (making it hard to change directions), and his feet could not keep up, resulting in extremely predictable attacks. Drizzt's attire is generally a cloth tunic, tough pants, soft boots and leather gloves . Drizzt wears an enchanted set of mithral chainmail, made by Buster Bracer that he now augments by wearing a spider silk shirt under his armour that can magically protect its wearer from all but the most lethal attacks. Drizzt carried Agatha's mask during his journeys in Calimshan. Drizzt is not above improvising in combat by taking what weapons are available to him. He has also been known to use Mooshie's Longbow and a dagger hidden in each boot. While Cattie-brie was injured during Drizzt's battles with the mountain giants in the attempt to take Mithril Hall by King Obould, Drizzt wielded Taulmaril and its neverending supply of lightning arrows, which he still had it in his possession a hundred years later. He also mastered and wielded Khazid'hea for a time but left it stuck in Obould Many-Arrows' who later tossed the blade into a ravine, where the drow Tos'un found it. Abilities As a drow, Drizzt is innately able to summon globes of darkness at will in an area or attached to a target, he can also summon a harmless faerie fire, which outlines a target, making it easier to spot. At one time, he had the ability to levitate, but has lost this ability upon leaving the Underdark. This is due to the absence of faerzress on the surface world. He can, however, still adjust his eyes to the infrared spectrum, allowing him to see in the dark. His agility and fighting prowess are legendary, and many have described his movements as too fast to follow with the eye, drow or human. Combat and tactics ]] Drizzt fights in the two long-weapon style common among drow warriors. When the tides turn bad, or when facing opponents such as dragons or frost giants, he calls upon his innate drow abilities to conjure up a globe of impenetrable magical darkness that neither himself nor his opponent can see through . Depending on the situation, Drizzt continues the fight from there. In most rare cases, Drizzt would go into a self-imposed trance (which he calls the Hunter) where, through pure instinct, he often gains the upper hand, parrying enemy blades and making attacks that find holes in his opponent's defenses that they, not used to fighting blind, cannot possibly see coming. When chasing someone or unable to see his prey, Drizzt often calls upon his innate abilities to surround his target by faerie fire, purple flames that do not burn but can be seen, even if the target turns invisible , as demonstrated in ''The Halfling's Gem, on the boat with Captain Deudermont fighting the pirate Pinochet and his lackeys. Drizzt never takes potions and the like with him on adventures, preferring to rely on his own skills, equipment and friends (generally Bruenor Battlehammer, Catti-brie, Wulfgar, Regis and Guenhwyvar) to help him out if he gets into too much trouble. He also owns his racial weakness to light having a slight adversion to it, but if a great light source is brought upon unexpectedly it can cause temporary disorientation. Background Formative years Drizzt was born on the night that the House Do'Urden exterminated House DeVir in order to raise House Do'Urden through the Heirarchy of the Drow city of Menzoberranzan. Drow practices called for the sacrifice of the third son to the Spider deity Lolth, the goddess of the Drow, to gather the Spider Queens favor in the battle and this sacrifice was to be Drizzt. On the field of battle though, Dinin Do'Urden drove a dagger through the back of the elder-boy of the house, Nalfein Do'Urden, substituting him as the sacrifice thus sparing Drizzt's life. For the first few years of his life, he was taught language and his place in Drow society, that being inferior for he was a male, by his sister Vierna Do'Urden. During this time he was mostly assigned the never-ending task of cleaning House Do'Urden's private temple to Lloth. He proved to be stubborn and determined to complete tasks assigned to him to the point of exhaustion. He was able to master levitation (a trait all noble Drow share) at an uncommonly young age and carried an innocence that set him apart from the rest of his race. His brother Dinin took over his tutelage when Drizzt was secondboy of House Do'Urden. Dinin tried to teach him etiquette, Drizzt however was always making mistakes in this regard which annoyed Dinin to no end. His eldest sister Briza was always assigning him the most mundane and dull, yet sometimes incredibly challenging tasks just so that she would have an excuse to punish her 'impudent' half-brother. Five years before Drizzt became a full house noble, he met Lloth herself, but being so young he merely thought he'd met an extremely beautiful lady with a dress made of spiders. His family were instructed by his mother to not explain the event as she believed him too young to understand . Training Drizzt received training sessions from his father, Zaknafein Do'Urden, and in the drow warrior school Melee Magthere-- part of the drow Academy, Tier Breche, in Menzobarranzan -- where he favored the use of scimitars, and earned his reputation as a skilled fighter, even when pressed under various possible circumstances placed by his instructors. Like all drow warriors, Drizzt spent 9 years of training in the melee-combat and, six months at Sorcere, the Academy's school for wizardy and magic-crafts, and six more months at Arach-Tinilith, the school of Lolth. All in all, he spent 10 years in the drow academy. He escaped Menzoberranzan after Zaknafein was killed and first got in touch with 'The Hunter'. Eventually though, he would emerge from the Underdark into the surface world. Drizzt was taught the ways of the ranger from Montolio Debrouchee (Mooshie), a blind human, and Drizzt realized he had followed these ways all of his life. From this time on, he made his matron goddess Mielikki, goddess of the forest and of rangers. Reputation Early in his surface travels, Alustriel Silverhand welcomed him as warmly and personally as she does all in need, but dared not let him openly into Silverymoon at that time . His deeds have, very slowly, made Drizzt Do'Urden more welcome in the Sword Coast North. Drizzt is often surprised to find that stories of his exploits have reached far beyond the locations of their origins. Nojheim Shortly after Mithral Hall was retaken for Clan Battlehammer, Drizzt ran into a goblin slave named Nojheim. Despite goblins being his favoured enemy, Drizzt despised slavery even more than his wish to see goblinoids eradicated from the realms. Nojheim taught Drizzt much about how others viewed him and Drizzt in turn vowed to free him. He immediately rode to Silverymoon to petition Alustriel to free the goblin but she was away on business to Sundabar. He immediately returned to where Nojheim was enslaved but found him hanging dead by his neck outside the village walls. Nojheim's owner had heard their conversation and executed him, but no one would openly refute his owner's claim that Nojheim attacked him. Drizzt vowed that from that day forth he would attack the owners of slaves first and damn the consequences. Ellifain Drizzt is haunted by the memory of a moon elf girl called Ellifain Tuuserail, also known by her male alias "Le'lorinel". On his first visit to the surface, he participated in an attack on the surface elves with his fellow drow. During this experience he began to realise how vile he found his own kin, and saved the young Ellifain by smearing her with blood from her mother's corpse. Ellifain recalled a different account of events and believed Drizzt to be responsible for her mother's death, hunting him down relentlessly. This culminated in a final encounter between the two, in which both were mortally wounded. Ellifain died believing Drizzt to have also been killed, but Bruenor Battlehammer came to his aid and saved his life. During the events in Realms of the Elves Drizzt finally releases his guilt after Ellifain's soul is summoned and apologizes for her unwarranted hatred of Drizzt. Relationship with Catti-brie Drizzt found himself in love with Catti-brie, although he was unwilling to deal with the emotional implications of this initially. From the end of the Hunter's Blades trilogy and more recently The Orc King, Drizzt and Cattie-Brie are unofficially married, as there was no formalities involved. It is implied within The Orc King that they have slept together, shortly before Drizzt sent out to find Tos'Un, as well as in The Pirate King, on page 50. In The Ghost King, Drizzt and Cattie-Brie have been married for approximately eight years. Her eventual death heralds a significant change in Drizzt's personality. Relationship with Artemis Entreri Artemis Entreri is the arch-nemesis of Drizzt Do'Urden. Despite his human nature, Entreri is one of the few matches for Drizzt in combat. Drizzt believes Entreri to be his alter-ego, and the person he becomes when he takes on the mindset of the Hunter. He also sees similarities between Entreri and his beloved father, Zaknafein - both killed only those they believed deserved it, were the best at their craft, and fought against a world they perceived as evil. However, he believes that Entreri is unjustified, and that there are some aspects of his reality that are deserving of mercy - he also sees a glint of compassion hidden under the "impenetrable shell that he Entreri now wears". For this reason, Drizzt spared Entreri when, by luck, he managed to best him in combat. Drizzt hopes that Entreri will find a way out of the emotionless, empty existence he currently lives. Shallows In 1370 DR Drizzt was involved in the battle at Shallows against the invading orcs and frost giants. He distracted five of the ten giants, leading them on a chase which led to him entering a cave system through a narrow gap. The giants were unable to follow him inside, and blocked off the entrance with boulders. Drizzt spent several days looking for an alternative way out, and when he found one, he returned near to Shallows to witness the collapse of its wizard tower, with a figure he thought to be Bruenor on it. He assumed that Bruenor had been killed, and this had a profound emotional effect on him. Images Since his debut in 1988, Drizzt Do'Urden has been illustrated by many different authors. However, since 2004 and the reissue of many of R.A. Salvatore's books under the Legend of Drizzt series, all artwork of the drow has been done by Todd Lockwood. Image:Drizzt Do'Urden - Larry Elmore.jpg|Art by Larry Elmore Image:Drizzt Do'Urden - Sojourn - Jeff Easley.jpg|Art by Jeff Easley Image:Drizzt Do'Urden - SoD - Fred Fields.jpg|Art by Fred Fields Image:Drizzt Do'Urden - Brom.jpg|Art by Brom Image:Drizzt Pic 1.jpg|Art by Todd Lockwood Image:Drizzt Do'Urden - Sojourn - Todd Lockwood.jpg|Art by Todd Lockwood Image:Drizzt Do'Urden - SoD - Todd Lockwood.jpg|Art by Todd Lockwood Appearances Drizzt's story is told in the fantasy novels of R.A. Salvatore, mostly in the novels listed below. His popularity has also inspired appeances in some computer role-playing games, including the Baldur's Gate Series and the more action-oriented Forgotten Realms: Demon Stone. Listed in the chronological order of the events in the books: Dark Elf trilogy #''Homeland'' (1990) #''Exile'' (1990) #''Sojourn'' (1991) Icewind Dale trilogy #''The Crystal Shard'' (1988) #''Streams of Silver'' (1989) #''The Halfling's Gem'' (1990) Legacy of the Drow #''The Legacy'' (1992) #''Starless Night'' (1993) #''Siege of Darkness'' (1994) #''Passage to Dawn'' (1996) Paths of Darkness #''The Silent Blade'' (1998) #''The Spine of the World'' (1999) #''Servant of the Shard'' (2000)* #''Sea of Swords (novel)'' (2001) *''Servant of the Shard'' (2000) has been removed from this series and placed within the Sellswords series, which follows Jarlaxle and Artemis Entreri. Hunter's Blades trilogy # The Thousand Orcs (2002) # The Lone Drow (2003) # The Two Swords (2004) Transitions # The Orc King (2007) # The Pirate King (2008) # The Ghost King (2009) Other novels & Anthologies # Realms of Valor -''Dark Mirror'' (1993) # Realms of the Underdark -''The Fires of Narbondel'' (1996) # The Stowaway (2008) # The Shadowmask (2009) Pronunciation The pronunciation of Drizzt Do'Urden is given as Drist Doe-URR-den in the revised 2nd edition of the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting. This pronunciation is given in the Running the Realms booklet on page 33. Fan reactions Novels with Drizzt as the title character tend to sell extremely well in comparison to other Forgotten Realms-line books, often breaking into the New York Times bestseller lists when first released and often out selling non-Drizzt related first-release products even in the back list version. While perhaps controversial among some Forgotten Realms fans, Drizzt is certainly one of the better-known faces (if not the best-known face) from the Forgotten Realms, and books featuring him are among the most popular of the Dungeons and Dragons inspired fiction. His popularity reaches beyond the gaming community, appealing to a wide range of fantasy and science fiction fans. It should be noted that among a small group of fans of the Forgotten Realms setting, Drizzt Do'Urden is considered to be a trite character and unrealistic to the setting. Many also mistakenly take umbrage at R.A. Salvatore's changing of the canon of the Forgotten Realms setting in his Drizzt novels (as, according to Ed Greenwood, creator of the Forgotten Realms, anything published is considered canon). This problem often occurs because much of what has been changed has changed after the original publication dates of Salvatore's novels. Many people do not realize that when Salvatore joined "Forgotten Realms" only one other novel, Darkwalker on Moonshae, and very few game products were actually published. Salvatore created Menzoberranzan and the whole of drow society with the creation of Drizzt Do'Urden. Prior to Salvatore's novels there were only three modules and a single paragraph concerning drow found in the Fiend Folio. Notes External links * Lavender Eyes, a Drizzt fansite de:Drizzt Do'Urden fi:Drizzt Do'Urden Do'Urden, Drizzt Do'Urden, Drizzt Do'Urden, Drizzt Do'Urden, Drizzt Do'Urden, Drizzt Category:House Do'Urden Do'Urden, Drizzt Do'Urden, Drizzt Do'Urden, Drizzt Category:Redeemed drow Category:Rangers Category:Fighters Category:Barbarians Category:10th level fighters Category:1st level barbarians